


Pawn Chain

by workerBee



Series: Chess Game [7]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/workerBee/pseuds/workerBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He likes labels. They make everything easier and clean and organized, like he likes things to be, because then it's easier to think right. He used to like how organized and composed Mark was. Even the way he carefully wrote the names on every binder and stuck the photos to each page meticulously, while horrifying, reassured him in a way. The protocol and the orders made it easier to live because he didn't have to think so much. When Mark stuck the needle in his vein and let him down into the comforting blur of half-consciousness, he never had to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pawn Chain

**Author's Note:**

> As previous chapters, this wasn't beta-read. I'm currently hospitalized and it's pretty hard to send texts to anyone before posting them.

He tries not to read too much into what he's doing with Warren. It doesn't help that Warren himself is being so ambiguous about it, either.

He knows they've had sex more than once now, and that doesn't fit his usual definition of friendship. But they're not dating, and if asked, Warren will easily admit to his crush on Max Caulfield anyway. Nathan can't find the label that would fit their relationship, and he doesn't like that.

He likes labels. They make everything easier and clean and organized, like he likes things to be, because then it's easier to think right. He used to like how organized and composed Mark was. Even the way he carefully wrote the names on every binder and stuck the photos to each page meticulously, while horrifying, reassured him in a way. The protocol and the orders made it easier to live because he didn't have to think so much. When Mark stuck the needle in his vein and let him down into the comforting blur of half-consciousness, he _never_ had to think.

Outside of the Dark Room, he always had to think so much. About what he did and said and how he walked and how many times he blinked in a minute. It would've driven him crazy if he hadn't been crazy already.

There's one label that fits. It was graciously provided by Victoria when she sent him a text saying "where r u? u with ur fuckbuddy again?". Victoria doesn't know the extent of the relationship he has with Warren, but it seems she's got that much right: Warren does qualify as his "fuckbuddy".

He's glad Victoria is talking to him again. It was hard, for some time, and he thought maybe it would never get better, but it is, slowly. She stared at him several times during the trial, but most of the time she was glaring at Mark with undisguised hatred - odd, considering Nathan knew about the crush she'd had.

He thought the trial would ruin their friendship forever when they showed the evidence that she was next - the binder labelled "VICTORIA" right next to the "KATE" one. He could see the way her whole body shook and the way Hayden's hand tightened on her shoulder.

But Mark had saved him once again without even meaning to; he mentioned how Nathan had tried so hard to keep Victoria safe, how he'd bargained and begged and offered everything so he wouldn't hurt her. Mark had humor in his tone when he told how he pretended to think about it, but never planned to give Victoria a chance anyway. How he'd take her and then tell Nathan it was his fault for not being good enough to protect her. He seemed to think his plan was a masterpiece; he was visibly proud of it. Victoria gave him a look of hatred Nathan has never seen on her before, even though she's glared at so many people.

He supposes knowing that he's tried so hard to keep her safe is the reason she's trying to forgive him. He would've done anything for Mark to not hurt her and, if he'd had the time, Mark would've taken up on the offer. They both know what he would have asked from him then and neither of them are comfortable in that knowledge.

So they try to heal, slowly, together, like Arcadia Bay is healing. In the light of the scandal, Pan Estates has been stopped and Sean Prescott has dropped from the social eye. Nathan knows he's doing some other kind of business - less public, but just as important, certainly. He doesn't know any more, because he hasn't seen his father since the trial.

Money keeps pouring into his bank account, so he can keep buying what he needs, but he has no need for most of it - he doesn't buy anymore drugs or anymore expensive outfits for the Vortex Club parties. He thinks the most outlandish expense he's had since he came out of the hospital was the popcorn he bought for Warren. Even though he's supposedly rich he's never seen this much money on his bank account because it just won't stop flooding in from a father whose face he's slowly starting to forget. Sometimes it makes him sick.

Getting sick from being rich, though, is quite the first world problem, so instead of complaining he's been buying useless stuff in hopes of letting out some of the money accumulated. He's started buying those diet pills again. He's missed them. And he bought a new suit, but for some reason it's kind of big and baggy in places and he guesses he must've used measurements too old - he doesn't want to get a tailor, though, because he doesn't want anyone this close to his body, measuring the size of it; only the thought makes him anxious and scared. Instead he buys off of online tailors. Clearly, though, it has disadvantages.

He bought two old movies for Warren. Not the kind he watches, even with his extensive collection, but apparently they're rare and it makes the guy happy. He bought Victoria really expensive perfume and she cooed her thanks and stroked his cheek with a smile, and it reminded him of his mother.

Now he's all run out of ideas on what to buy, and the bank account seems just as full as before.

Which is how he ends up bursting into Warren's room, Saturday morning, and announces: "We're going shopping." Warren is laying in bed with most of his face in his pillow. He turns it just enough to squint at him with one eye and go "What?"

"We're going shopping", he says as he pulls some of Warren's clothes out and drops them on the bed, on top of him. "Come on, get dressed."

"Dude. It is like 6am."

"It's almost twelve. You disgust me. Brush your goddamn hair and let's get _out_."

Somehow, Warren gives up on protesting and lazily gets dressed. It takes more time than it should. He does not, in fact, brush his goddamn hair before he follows Nathan outside.

"Why are we going shopping? You don't need anymore clothes. Your closet is so full it might burst anyday."

"We're not shopping for me. We're shopping for you."

Warren gives him a disgusted face.

"No way! You're not gonna be my sugar daddy, dude. I can buy my own stuff."

Nathan pauses to look at him.

"Listen. I've got way too much money and I need to spend it on _something_. If you think I'm doing this for you, you're wrong.

Warren considers him silently for a second, then raises his eyebrows comically.

"Too much money. That's the best problem I've ever heard of."

"I'm serious."

"I can't believe you tried to argue about buying me popcorn."

Still, Warren keeps walking, and so they get to his car and drive off. Nathan would also buy himself a new car - his own car is gone, meaning either someone trashed it so badly it had to be thrown out, or his father took it away - but he does enjoy the smell of Warren's car and the mess inside, so he's okay with using this one. He thinks they're going to the mall, or some kind of fashion shop - though he expects Warren doesn't know any, and he's the one driving - but frowns when they stop near neither.

"Where are we going?"

"The animal shelter."

"What?"

"You want to blow your money on something? Let's buy you a pet. It's a cash vortex, with all the food and the toys and everything you buy, plus the vet."

Nathan bites his lip. A pet would help with the money problem, and they're allowed in the dorms if they're small - but he can barely even take care of himself, let alone another living creature. Let's just look, he thinks bitterly, at how he handled living creatures so far. Rachel, dead, Hayden who doesn't talk to him anymore, Victoria who could barely look him in the eye up until not so long ago. All those girls he helped Mark hurt. Chloe Price, who he killed himself, without needing manipulation or demand.

Warren seems to get what he's thinking about.

"I'll help you take care of it. I have a dog back home."

He sighs.

"You're fucking crazy. I'll go in with you, but I'm just looking, I'm not saying I'll take any."

Warren still beams at him like he promised to pick up one of those stray animals and bring it home right away.

Nathan is wary when they walk into the shelter; he doesn't know what to expect. Hell, he barely knew Arcadia Bay had a pet shelter. Warren seems to know the place, so he assumes he's been there before. He seems like the kind of guy to do volunteer work here, walking the dogs and whatnot. Warren is kind of like a dog, he reflects. Always up and happy no matter how many times you kick him down - but touching those he likes gets you bitten.

"What kind do you want?"

Nathan wanders towards a very small terrarium section. There's a small snake there, asleep it seems, and Nathan seriously considers it for a moment before realizing that this is an exotic animal, the kind that needs very specific care and he seriously doesn't trust himself to handle it. Warren seems fascinated by it too and they still spend a few minutes watching it and the frogs and lizards in the other two terrariums.

They move on to the dogs next, but only because Warren wants to see them; big animals like that aren't allowed in the dorms. Still, it's kind of heartwarming to watch Warren play with the puppies. He'll never admit to thinking that.

Nathan isn't too interested in small rodents like hamsters and mice and those tiny rabbits, so when they reach the cats' pens he's pretty sure he's found what he wants, if anything. Cats are alright. He likes them. They're not so demanding once they're adults, they're beautiful, and they're loving, no matter what anyone says. He stares into a few cages.

"Look at this one!", Warren says. He points out a small, white kitten, pawing at the bars of the cage and trying to reach towards them. Warren is also trying to stick his finger through to touch it.

And then, Nathan's eyes catch the cage next to it.

The animal inside it is enormous, at least for a cat; it's pure black; it has one bright yellow eye, and a big, ugly scar where the other should be. Nathan can just see that one of its front legs is gone. It's ratty and its fur is tattered and it looks too thin to be quite healthy. By all means of definition, this is the ugliest cat Nathan has ever seen.

And, of course, he falls immediately in love.

"I want this one", he says, pointing at the cage. Warren turns his head away from the playful kitten to look and laughs as if he's said a good joke, before pausing.

"You're not serious, right? It's the ugliest beast I've seen in here."

"I'm taking it."

Warren gets no say in the decision as Nathan goes to sign adoption papers for the cat. He expected such an obviously battered animal to be angry and fearful, but the lady in charge tells him he's very nice, and makes Nathan takes the large cat in his arms. It seems undisturbed and cuddles up to him happily. When he returns to Warren, the guy looks baffled.

"I can't believed you picked it up."

"Shut up. He's a great cat."

"What's his name then?"

"They said it's Dash."

Warren snorts. " _Dash_? Why Dash? He can't even fucking _run_!"

"I'm gonna run _you_ over with your own car if you don't stop criticizing my cat."

*

When they come back to the dorms in the afternoon, Nathan holding his cat and Warren made to carry everything they bought - including a litterbox, a large sack of litter, and ridiculous amounts of cat food and toys - Dash proves that he, in fact, can run just fine. He does so around the dorm room as soon as Nathan lets go of him, and sniffs anything and everything before electing residence on the couch. Warren drops all the stuff on the bed with a huff.

"This shit is so heavy, man."

"What are you saying, mister Muscleman? You're clearly able to carry it." There's a laugh in Nathan's voice, which is rare enough.

Warren only sighs and sits down on the part of the couch not currently occupied by Dash. He watches silently as Nathan sits on the floor and sets up the cat's litterbox, his food, water, and some really expensive cat toys that Warren rolled his eyes at numerous times.

Dash watches as well, for some time, before lazily getting up and climbing into Warren's lap. He looks down at the cat for a few moments before defeatedly starting to pet him.

"Clearly he likes you", Nathan observes.

"Everyone does", Warren answers smugly.

Nathan sits down on the couch as well, and, without thinking much, reaches to pull Warren into a kiss.

Later that night, when Nathan's already in bed, preparing to sleep, he feels movement on his bed and it takes him a second to realize Dash has climbed on and is now making his way under the blanket. The purring cat curls up against his chest.

"Here to protect me against the nightmares, big boy?", he asks sleepily.

Predictably, the only answer is loud purring.

"I already feel safer. You're clearly a fighter." And he means it. Obviously, Dash has been through all kinds of abuse, anyone could see it, but through it all he remained alive and kicking. He survived. Just like Nathan did. He falls asleep on that comforting thought.


End file.
